Na estrada
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: No intervalo entre a saga de Freeza e os jogos de Cell, Tenhsin Han encontra uma "velha amiga" num bar de estrada e as coisas esquentam entre os dois.


Tenshin Han odiava dirigir. Ele certamente preferia voar, era melhor, mais rápido, e não era tão incômodo à noite. Mas ele precisava levar o caminhão com a produção da fazenda até a cidade. Era uma das poucas coisas que ele fazia, no fim das contas, porque todo o resto ficava a cargo de Chaos, que tinha poderes telecinéticos e, por isso, arava, plantava e colhia tudo na fazenda sozinho sem o menor esforço. Até mesmo a negociação da colheita era feita por ele, por telefone. E sempre resultava em lucros fabulosos.

Restava a Tenshin Han dirigir o caminhão e fazer as entregas, afinal, o amigo tinha a aparência de uma criança de seis anos e nunca poderia dirigir. O consolo era que assim que entregasse tudo, podia guardar o caminhão numa cápsula e voltar voando bem mais rápido. Mas já era noite e os faróis dos carros e caminhões da estrada, vindo na direção contrária, incomodavam sua sensível visão. Era o preço de se ter três olhos. Ele ansiava chegar logo ao posto de parada para fazer uma boa refeição e descansar até o dia seguinte.

* * *

\- Highwaaaay to heeeeell! I'm on the highway to hell! Oh yeah!

Na boleia da imensa carreta, Lunch cantava junto com o rádio. Ela adorava dirigir, especialmente quando a carga era perigosa. Ela não tinha medo de nada, qualquer problema ela podia resolver com o par de pistolas que ela guardava no porta-luvas. Ela usava um macacão abotoado na frente, azul marinho e branco, e um boné de transportadora sobre os cabelos louros. Estava animada, mas sabia que deveria parar e procurar um lugar para pernoitar na estrada.

Conhecia aquele caminho bem, conhecia um bar ao lado de um hotel onde ela poderia se divertir por algumas horas antes de dar uma dormida boa numa cama não tão macia, mas suficiente para uma noite na estrada. Ela não era do tipo que ligava para conforto.

* * *

O bar não era um primor de limpeza, mas tinha refeições decentes. Tenhsin Han já pernoitara ali algumas vezes. E estava tão cansado depois de várias horas na estrada que achou, já que só iria pegar a estrada na manhã seguinte, que poderia tomar uma cerveja antes de pedir uma refeição.

Sentou-se no balcão. Na parte de trás do bar havia mesas de sinuca e um alvo de dardos na parede, e alguns homens estavam por ali se divertindo, alguns ruidosamente. Havia ainda uma jukebox, mas ninguém parecia se animar a colocar nenhuma música para tocar. Ele olhou para frente e chamou o balconista, um sujeito gordo e barbado que não parecia muito amigo da higiene.

\- Pode me trazer uma cerveja, por favor?

A educação e gentileza dele contrastavam com a grosseria do gordo do bar, que colocou um copo e a garrafa de cerveja sobre o bar e a abriu, olhando para ele intrigado, antes de perguntar:

\- Isso na sua testa é mesmo um olho?

Ele suspirou. As pessoas podiam ser bem desagradáveis.

\- Sim, é um olho. Sim, ele enxerga. Agora posso tomar minha cerveja em paz?

Tenshin tomou um gole da cerveja quando escutou as portas em vaivém do bar abrindo. Não virou-se para olhar, mas reconheceu a voz feminina que gritou:

\- Um _shot_ de tequila, Nelson. Pode levar direto lá na minha mesa de sempre!

Ele arregalou os três olhos, mas não se atreveu a olhar para trás. Sentiu quando ela passou atrás dele, a poucos centímetros das suas costas, cantarolando "Highway to hell" e foi direto para a jukebox, onde olhou o sortimento de músicas e escolheu algumas, colocando moedas e apertando vários botões. Na mesma hora a jukebox começou a tocar a música que ela cantarolava.

Tenshin Han não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, que, no entanto, ainda não o havia visto. Ela abriu a frente do macacão, expondo um top preto, e baixou-o até a cintura, onde amarrou as mangas ficando como que se usasse uma calça _baggy_. Ela logo estava entre os homens que jogavam dardos, e em cinco minutos já havia apostado – e vencido – quatro vezes acertando o centro exato do alvo.

Quando ela foi até a sua mesa e virou o _shot_ de tequila de uma vez, olhou para o balcão e o viu. Ele não tinha ainda tirado os olhos dela, e sentiu seu próprio rosto quente e vermelho quando ela o encarou e deu aquele sorriso malicioso que ele já conhecia. Os homens que jogavam dardos chamaram-na para mais uma partida mas ela fez um gesto curto dispensando-os e foi direto até o balcão. Ele ainda não tinha conseguido tirar os olhos dela, que sentou-se do lado dele e apoiou o cotovelo no balcão, descansando a cabeça de lado na mão direita. Ficou encarando-o assim por um tempo e então disse:

\- Você não tinha morrido? Eu lembro de ter tomado um porre pra chorar sua morte, sabia?

Ele piscou os olhos várias vezes antes de dizer:

\- Eu morri... mas as esferas do dragão me trouxeram de volta.

Ela se espantou e disse:

\- Por que ninguém me avisou?

\- Ninguém fazia ideia de onde você estava...

\- Verdade... – ela coçou o queixo pensativa – eu tenho essa mania de sumir...

Um silêncio incômodo e tenso caiu sobre os dois. De repente ela o encarou e disse:

\- Você está com fome? O cozinheiro daqui é meio porco, mas tem um sanduíche de carne assada muito bom.

Ele deu de ombros e ela pediu dois sanduíches para eles. E sem nenhuma cerimônia, começou a beber da cerveja do copo dele, enquanto o olhava com interesse.

\- E o que você fez... nesse tempo todo? – ele perguntou, sério, encarando-a.

Ela sorriu e ele teve ciência de como ela ainda tinha um poder de sedução sobre ele. Ela pediu outra cerveja e disse:

\- Eu estive por aí... na estrada.

Quando os sanduíches chegaram, só ela falava, enquanto comiam. Ele se limitava a observá-la, calado. Sempre havia sido assim, ela falava e ele ouvia. Ele sabia como aquilo terminava, porque sempre terminava do mesmo jeito... ela parou de comer e o olhou, rindo e então disse:

\- Você ainda tem medo de mim, não?

Ele a observou por um longo instante antes de dizer:

\- Na verdade não. Senti falta de você.

Ela se aproximou então e debruçou-se sobre ele, sussurando em seu ouvido:

\- Então pague logo a conta... e vamos pro quarto.

Ela se afastou, tomando o resto da cerveja que tinha no copo e cantarolou a música que estava tocando então na jukebox:

\- _The time to hesitate is trough... no time to wallow in the mire... try now we can only loose... and our love become a funeral pyre... –_ ela depositou o copo sobre o balcão e continuou cantando, encarando-o – _Come on baby light my fire..._

Ele conferiu de qualquer jeito a conta e jogou o dinheiro sobre o balcão sem se preocupar com o troco, puxando-a pela mão para fora, na direção do pequeno hotel ao lado do bar.

* * *

Não era um quarto dos sonhos. Tudo era meio velho e fora de moda, da cortina às luminárias, passando pela colcha da cama de casal, que rangeu quando ele a jogou sobre ela e deitou por cima, beijando-a faminto, com urgência.

Ela correspondeu imediatamente, abrindo a boca para encontrar a língua dele, que se chocou à dela num duelo por dominação do beijo em que nenhum dos dois podia se considerar vencedor, tamanha a vontade que ambos tinham um do outro. Quando ele parou para tomar fôlego, ela o encarava sorrindo maliciosa, e disse apenas:

\- Você ainda tem o melhor beijo que eu experimentei na vida...

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos louros dela e disse:

\- E você tem tudo de melhor que eu já experimentei na vida... minha louca.

\- Essa louca aqui precisa de um banho depois de dois dias de estrada... – ela sorriu fingindo inocência – você esfregaria minhas costas, por favor?

Sob o chuveiro, ele a beijava no pescoço, no colo, nos seios, enquanto com as mãos ele a ensaboava, sensualmente. Ela gemeu quando ele virou-a de costas para ele e começou a morder-lhe o pescoço enquanto passava sabonete suavemente entre suas pernas, esfregando-se nas suas costas, fazendo-a gemer e suspirar sentindo a excitação dele, duro contra suas costas e nádegas.

Ele a secou com a toalha e a carregou para a cama, onde a língua continuou o trabalho que os dedos dele haviam começado, explorando-lhe a cavidade macia, indo e vindo entre os pequenos lábios e o clitóris. Os gemidos dela se intensificaram até que ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou. Ele então ergueu os olhos para ela e deu um sorriso sacana que só ela conhecia, quando perguntou:

\- Só meu beijo é o melhor?

\- Você é o melhor em tudo... você é o homem mais forte e selvagem que eu já conheci – ela disse e o puxou, abrindo mais as pernas e esperando que ele se encaixasse nela.

Quando ele a sentiu, quente, macia e apertada contra sua masculinidade, deixou escapar um grunhido rouco que a estimulou a jogar o quadril para frente, esfregando-se sensualmente nele enquanto dizia:

\- E agora? Quem vai perder o controle, hein?

Ele começou a mover-se sobre ela, de olhos fechados, sentindo-a inteira, suada, molhada e quente, gemendo sob ele e aproveitando cada instante daquele momento juntos, depois de tanto tempo. Ele aumentou o ritmo quando ela começou a gemer mais alto, empurrando os quadris e as coxas contra ele, totalmente entregue, dominada pelo instinto do prazer.

Quando ela gritou seu nome e ele sentiu que ela gozava, apertando-o por dentro dela, foi demais e ele também gozou, tremendo e quase perdendo o fôlego enquanto se derramava dentro dela, que o abraçou forte e buscou sua boca para mais um beijo.

Ele desabou para o lado, exausto, mas sem largar o corpo dela, que ele manteve junto ao peito enquanto sentia a respiração voltar ao ritmo normal. Mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos dela, relaxando aos poucos, curtindo o contato com aquele corpo quente e macio. Os dois aos poucos foram tomados por um torpor sonolento e adormeceram, grudados e satisfeitos.

Já quase amanhecia quando ela se mexeu na cama e, por algum motivo, espirrou. Ele acordou e disse, sem abrir os olhos:

\- Saúde...

Sentiu ela sentar-se na cama e abriu os olhos, chocado, sabendo exatamente o que acontecera.

Ela estava encolhida no canto da cama, cobrindo os seios com os braços cruzados, assustada. Ele cobriu os olhos com uma das mãos e disse:

\- Desculpe. Eu sabia que isso podia acontecer... Eu sei que você sente vergonha. Posso cobrir os olhos enquanto você se veste...

\- Tenshin – ela sussurrou – é você?

\- Sim, sou eu... não tive a intenção de te assustar...

Ele sentiu que ela tirava delicadamente a mão que cobria seus olhos e abriu os olhos para encontrar seu rosto angelical sorrindo para ele.

\- Senti sua falta – ela disse – que bom que ela te encontrou...

\- Nós nos encontramos na estrada. – ele sorriu e ela debruçou-se sobre ele, beijando-o nos lábios suavemente, com ternura. Ele a abraçou, e logo a sentiu passando uma das pernas sobre seu corpo, agarrando-se a ele conforme o beijo dos dois se aprofundava. Ele sabia da diferença entre as duas, mas nunca tivera a oportunidade de tê-la com ele das duas formas, aquela era a primeira vez.

Quando a sentiu descendo os quadris na direção dos seus parou de beija-la e perguntou:

\- Tem certeza que quer isso?

Ela o encarou, com as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele e disse, quase num sussurro:

\- Sempre quis... mas fui tola demais para confessar... e agora, aqui tão perto, não tenho como mentir... é claro que eu quero você, Tenshin...

Ele a segurou pelos quadris e, lentamente, fez com que ela descesse sobre ele e a sentiu inteira quando se encaixaram. Ela deu um longo gemido antes de começarem a se mexer, e logo estavam os dois gemendo conforme ela se movia sobre ele, primeiro lentamente, depois, aumentando o ritmo. Ele então decidiu mudar de posição e sentou-se, puxando-a para que pudesse abraçá-la, sentindo os seios dela de encontro ao seu peito.

Então, ela trançou as pernas por trás dele, e jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço e acariciava suas costas, sentindo pela primeira vez aquele lado da fascinante mulher que ele desejava tanto e conhecia tão pouco. Ela estremeceu em seus braços, entregue, e os dois chegaram juntos ao clímax, estreitados num abraço forte de corpo inteiro.

Depois, ele a abraçou gentilmente quando ela ficou deitada sobre seu peito, encarando-o com aqueles olhos tão doces e diferentes dos da sua outra puxou as cobertas sobre eles e ficou ali, intrigado como nunca pelo enigma que era aquela mulher tão complexa.

\- Você gostou? – ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido dela, sentindo o sorriso dela antes dela responder:

\- Demais... – ela o encarou ainda sorrindo – você é o homem mais gentil e carinhoso que eu já conheci...

Ele acariciou os cabelos dela e pensou que, com ela, ele também mudava, dançando conforme a música. Com ela podia ser, ora doce e gentil, ora forte e selvagem... ela o tinha como nenhuma jamais havia conseguido. Sentindo-a completamente relaxada nos seus braços ele a beijou longamente e então fechou os olhos, adormecendo novamente abraçado a ela.

Muito mais tarde abriu os olhos e encontrou os dela, novamente verdes e maliciosos. Ela havia espirrado novamente e ele sequer percebera, e agora estava sentada diante dele, espreguiçando-se como uma gata com um sorriso cínico no rosto:

\- Então... parece que a minha outra parte continuou a festinha contigo... pelo jeito foi bom, porque você estava apagadaço... – ela riu – sobrou energia para pegar a estrada, bonitão?

Ele riu e sentou-se na cama, sem responder. Deu um beijo de leve nos lábios dela e perguntou:

\- Quer conferir se ainda tenho energia? Posso pegar a estrada mais tarde...

\- Mas eu, infelizmente, não – ela disse, retribuindo o beijo e levantando-se. – Mas a gente pode sempre economizar algum tempo... por exemplo tomando banho juntos...

Ela se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Ele a seguiu imediatamente.

* * *

Mais tarde, estavam um diante do outro na mesa do bar, ela tomando café e ele um chá. Tinham de pegar a estrada. Direções opostas. Vidas opostas. Ela tomou um gole de café e falou primeiro:

\- Sabe... eu senti sua falta. O tempo todo. Foi bom te achar aqui.

Ele levantou os olhos, sério e a encarou.

\- Não precisa ser um adeus...

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, evitando os olhos dele. Por mais que fosse tentador, ela sabia o que dizer:

\- Já tentamos antes... não deu certo. Não fomos feitos para dar certo, não juntos...

Ele ficou calado. Lembrava-se do tempo deles juntos e não era com saudades.

\- Mas... – ela continuou – é importante que você saiba que... você é e sempre vai ser o homem da minha vida. – ela se levantou e puxou sobre o top o macacão, que estava baixado como ela fizera ao chegar, na véspera, e ato contínuo fechou-o, e debruçou-se sobre a mesa, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios dele.

\- Eu vou te ver de novo? – ele perguntou, desejando prolongar aquele momento mais um pouco.

Ela ajeitou o boné da transportadora sobre os cabelos e jogou na mesa um cartão.

\- Qualquer coisa, telefone para eles e pergunte a rota da Lunch. E me procure. Eu vou estar por aí... Na estrada.

Ela virou-se e saiu, deixando-o pensativo. De repente ele se levantou e foi andando depressa até alcançá-la, já quase entrando na carreta que dirigia. Ele a puxou pelo braço e virou-a de frente para ele. Olhou-a um instante nos olhos antes de dizer:

\- Eu não pertenço a estrada, estou ainda no mesmo lugar onde sempre estive... e se um dia você se cansar dessa ou de qualquer outra rota, já sabe onde tem uma cama para você descansar... ou não. Porque você também é a mulher da minha vida.

Ele a beijou e ela correspondeu, e por um tempo não existiu mais nada. Então separaram-se e ela disse:

\- Você tinha que tornar as coisas difíceis...

\- Eu sei – ele deu um sorriso triste – você precisa ir.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e separou-se dele, entrando na carreta e dando partida. Deu uma última olhada pelo retrovisor e o viu, parado, os braços cruzados vendo-a se afastar. Ligou o rádio e uma música alegre encheu a cabine, mas ela não cantou.

Na porta do bar, ele ainda ficou um tempo, pensando no quanto ela e apenas ela o tirava do eixo. Então, ele se dirigiu ao caminhão e deu também a partida, pegando a direção oposta. Ao contrário dela, preferia viajar em silêncio, e foi o silêncio que o acompanhou até o seu destino.

Nenhum dos dois estava exatamente em paz. Mas sabia que aquela não seria a ultima vez. Eles se encontrariam novamente.

Na estrada.

 **Fim.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

1\. Ao contrario de cerca de 90% da população que gosta de Dragon Ball, meu casal favorito não é VegeBul ou GoChi. Esses dois aí que eu gosto mais e acho EXTREMAMENTE FRUSTRANTE que ela tenha simplesmente sumido - e nisso eu acho que todo mundo concorda comigo.

2\. A História que eu li é que o fato dela ser um personagem de humor com uma doença mental levou a uma ameaça de processo. E deixou nosso querido Tenshin sozinho - ou melhor, quase sozinho e tentando administrar a fama de pessoa que tem um romance com um anão que faz cosplay da Anabelle (gosto do Chaos, mas os olhos dele, como os do Sr. Popo, são bem assustadores).

3\. Essa fanfic tem final bem triste por dois motivos: primeiro é para manter-se no canon, o segundo, é porque eu estou escrevendo outra, essa bem longa mesmo, que é uma história dos dois. Em breve, aguardem.


End file.
